Lego Ideas: The Videogame
LEGO Ideas: The Videogame is an action-adventure videogame based on mashup of LEGO Ideas, as well as the custom minifigures from various pop cultures, and themes that haven't gained popular demand. It will be released on a Holiday sometime between 2020-onwards Playable Characters Other Characters * Junichiro Kawaguchi * Pete * Yve * Paleontologist * Astronomer * Chemist * John Lennon * Paul McCartney * George Harrison * Ringo Starr * Jeremy * NASA Astronaut * Captain * Fisherman * Fisherwoman * Little Boy * Voltron (From Voltron Defender) * Wall-E (From Wall-E) * Blue Jay * Robin * Hummingbird * Nancy Grace Roman * Margaret Hamilton * Sally Ride * Mae Jemison * Treehouse Man * Treehouse Woman * Treehouse Child * Space Trooper * Space Trooper Pilot * Ugokin Drone * Ugokin Subaltern * Amelia Earhart * Stitch (From Lilo and Stitch) * David Dunn (From Unbreakable) * Elijah Price (From Glass) * Robocop The Golden Girls * Dorothy * Rose * Blanche * Sophia * Stanley Gilmore Girls * Lorelai Gilmore * Rory Gilmore * Luke * Jess * Kirk * Lane Minecraft * Steve Minecraft * Alex Minecraft * Villager * Wolf * Polar Bear * Ocelot * Pig * Horse * Sheep * Rabbit * Cat * Chicken * Cow * Bat *Blaze *Cave Spider *Creeper *Elder Guardian *Ender Dragon *Enderman *Guardian *Ghast *Iron Golem *Magma Cube *Spider *Squid *Stray *Witch *Wither *Wither Skeleton *Zombie *Zombie Pigman *Zombie Villager Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *Clara Clayton *Co-Anchor *Einstein *Griff Tannen *Honest Joe Statler *Lorraine Baines *Libyan Gunner *Libyan Van Driver *Mad Dog Tannen *Marlene McFly *Marty McFly, Jr. *Marvin Berry *Mayor Hubert *News Anchor *Otis Peabody *Red *Seamus McFly Ghostbusters *Abby Yates *Blue Ghost *Dana Barrett *Egon Spengler *Erin Gilbert *Janine Melnitz *Jillian Holtzmann *Kevin Beckman *Library Ghost *Louis Tully *Mayhem *Patty Tolan *Peter Venkman *Pink Ghost *Raymond Stantz *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallowman *Winston Zeddemore *Zombie Taxi Driver *Agent Hawkins *Agent Rorke *Ed Mulgrave, Jr. *Engineer *Gertrude Aldridge *Gozer *Haunted TV *Hotel Manager *Jennifer Lynch *Jonathan *Lady Slimer *Martin Heiss *Mayor Bradley *Paul Feig *Rental Agent *Ringleader Ghost *Rowan North *Sparky *Tour Guide Garrett *Vanessa the Desk Clerk *Vigo *Walter Peck The Big Bang Theory * Leonard Hofstadter * Sheldon Cooper * Howard Wolowitz * Rajesh Koothrappali * Amy Farrah Fowler * Penny * Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz TRON Series * Sam Flynn * Quorra * Tron * Gibson * Rinzler * Abrasax * CLU II Portals * Chell * Wheatley * GLaDOS League of Legends * Katarina * Graves * Taric * Brand * Blitzcrank Pop-Up Book * Little Red Riding Hood * Grandma * Pirate * Monkey * King Arthur * Sir Lancelot * Sheriff * Bandit * Dementor * Headless Horseman * Ghost * Banshee * Pharaoh * Skeleton * Peasant Woman * Young Thief * Mentor Thief * Cutpurse * Saboteur * Desert Warrior * Genie * Hun Warrior * Egyptian Warrior * Spartan Warrior * Samurai Warrior * Samurai * Ninja * Geisha * Kitsune * Yurei * Persian Immortal * Roc * Phoenix * Kraken * Chimera * Argonaut Warrior * Medjai Warrior * Athenian Warrior * Syracusan Warrior * Roman Centurion * Horus * Anubis * Astarte * Hathor The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bamm Bamm Rubble The Addams Family * Tish * Gomez * Beware of Thing * Cleopatra the Carnivorous Plant * Suit of Armor * Kitty Kat * Grandmama * Uncle Fester Mini Shop Series * Starbucks Manager * Apple Manager * 7Eleven Manager * McDonald's Manager * LEGO Store Manager * Dunkin Donuts Manager * GameStop Manager * Burger King Manager * Little Caesars Manager * Taco Bell Manager * SecondSpin Manager * Goodwill Manager * Frank and Sons Manager * Red Robin Manager * KFC Manager * Jack-in-the-Box Manager * Barnes & Noble Manager * Box Lunch Manager * Amazon Manager * Porto's Manager The Goonies * Chunk * Sloth * Data * Mikey * Steph * Brand * Mouth * Andy * Mama Fratelli * Francis Fratelli * Jake Fratelli Spaceballs * Lone Starr * Barf * Vespa * Dot Matrix * Yogurt * King Roland * Dark Helmet * President Skroob * Colonel Sandurz * Pizza the Hutt The Office * Michael Scott * Dwight Schrute * Jim Halpert * Pam Beesly * Ryan Howard * Andy Bernard * Angela Martin * Kelly Kapoor * Oscar Martinez * Darryl Philbin * Erin Hannon * Toby Flenderson * Kevin Malone * Phyllis Lapin * Stanley Hudson * Meredith Palmer The Nut Job Series * Surly * Andie * Buddy * Precious * Grayson * Jimmy * Johnny * Jamie * Redline * Mole * Mr. Feng * Frankie * Lil' Chip * Daredevil Chipmunk * Charming Chipmunk * Handsome Mouse * Beige Squirrel * Pigeon * Police Officer * Norvirus Raccoon * Cardinal * Rat Thug * Rat Underling * Percy "King" Dimplewade * Lucky * Fingers * Knuckles * Bank Robber * Percival J. Muldoon * Heather Muldoon * Gunther * Mayor's Foreman * Mayor's Animal Control Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Sinbad * Proteus * Marina * Kale * Rat * Jed * Grum * Luca * Jin * Li * King Dymas * Syracuse Warrior * Executioner * Tower Guard * Syracuse Councilman * Eris * Cetus * Roc * Leo * Lacerta * Musca * Cancer * Rompo * Phoenix * Delphinus * Corvus * Minotaur * Cyclops * Scorpius * Monoceros * Hydra * Chimera (Mythical Creature) * Sphinx * Draco * Fenghuang * Ratatoskr Indiana Jones * Indiana Jones * Sallah * Marion Ravenwood * Jock * Barranca * Peruvian Porter * Captain Katanga * Messenger Pirate * Willie Scott * Short-Round * Zalim Singh * Wu Han * Marhan * Captain Blumbert * Henry Jones, Sr. * Brody * Hatay King * Grail Knight * Knight of the Cruciform Sword * Mutt Williams * Harold Oxley * Bandit * Ark Spirit * Dancing Girl * Tap Dancer * Slave Child * Sacrifice Victim * Village Farmer * Pankot Noble * British Soldier * British Commander * Herman * Fedora * Grave Robber 1 * Grave Robber 2 * Hatay Soldier * Warehouse Keeper * Hangar Guard * Greaser * Slugger * College Student * Dean Stanford * Mannequin Man * Mannequin Woman * Mannequin Boy * Mannequin Girl * Maria the Peruvian Nurse * Market Trader * Interdimensional Being * Rene Belloq * Herman Dietrich * Toht * Gobler * German Mechanic * Satipo * Lao Che * Kao Kan * Chen * Mola Ram * Chief Thugee Guard * Chatter Lal * Dr. Elsa Schneider * Walter Donovan * Colonel Vogel * Kazim * Panama Hat * Irina Spalko * Colonel Dovchenko * Mac * Arab Swordsman * Cairo Bandit * Sherpa Goon * Sherpa Elite * Sherpa Machine Gunner * Mummy * German Soldier * German Pilot * German Officer * Shanghai Gangster * Shanghai Hoodlum * Pankot Guard * Pankot Assassin * Pankot Merchant * Thugee Swordsman * Thugee Guard * Thugee Acolyte * Thugee Neophyte * Coronado Sailor * Knight of the Cruciform Sword (Venice) * German Radio Operator * German Ticket Guard * Russian Soldier * Russian Digger * Russian Grenadier * Russian Machine Gunner * Sanitarium Patient * Cemetery Warrior * Cemetery Warrior King * Ugha Warrior * Ugha Digger * Ugha Assassin * Ugha Priest * Ugha King Prince of Persia * Dastan * Tus * Garsiv * Sharaman * Seso * Sheik Amar * Ostrich Jockey * Dinarzad * Sharzad * Farah * Tamina * Bis * Asoka * Market Seller * Nizam * Zolm * Hassad * Nefkrat * Ghazab * Gool * Setam * Tamah * Javed * Cyra * Vindarna * Kazem SoulCalibur Series * Kilik * Xianglian * Xianghua * Leixia * Xiba * Maxi * Chai Xiangfei * Kong Xiuqiang * Siegfried * Chester * Girardot Argezas * Hilde * Groh * Scheherazade * Ilona Farkas * Iska Farkas * Fredrick * Abelia * Ailian * Xiaoxin * Gerhilde * Gisele * Aurelia * Viola * Rothion * Z.W.E.I. * Mitsurugi * Arthur * Yoshimitsu I * Yoshimitsu II * Taki * Natsu * Talim * Necrid * Seong Han-myeong * Seong Mi-Na * Yun-Seong * Hwang * Li Long * Sophitia * Cassandra * Patroklos * Pyrrha * Ivy * Rock * Bangoo * Ashlotte * Algol * Kamikirimusi * Arcturus * Edge Master * Olcadan * Edgardo * Azwel * Nightmare * Elysium * Tira * Astaroth * Astaroth (Mass-Produced) * Night Terror * Inferno * Voldo * Zasalamel * Abyss * Cervantes * Ralphael Sorel * Amy Sorel * Setsuka * Aeon Calcos * Charade * Dampierre * Alphard * Angol Fear * Shura * KOS-MOS * Colossus * Demuth * Greed * Johan Durer * Luna * Strife Astlar Fortnite * Battle Hound * Blue Team Leader * Brite Gunner * Cuddle Team Leader * Drift * Huntress * Love Ranger * Ragnarok * Raptor * The Reaper * Tomatohead Crown * Tricera Ops * Zoey * Calamity * Dire * DJ Yonder * Dusk * Fable * Giddy-Up * Nightshade * Redline * Rook * Sledgehammer * Sun Strider * Enforcer * Battlehawk * Carbide * Omega * Squad Leader * Teknique * Valor * The Visitor * Dark Voyager * Elite Agent * Mission Specialist * Moonwalker * Rust Lord * Black Knight * Blue Squire * Royale Knight * Sparkle Specialist * Aerial Assault Trooper * Renegade Raider * Chomp Sr. * Crackshot * Criterion * Dark Vanguard * Fate * Flytrap * Hime * Leviathan * Magnus * Moisty Merman * Musha * Oblivion * Omen * P.A.N.D.A. Team Leader * Power Chord * Ravage * Raven * Red Knight * Rex * Sky Stalker * Valkyrie * Vertex * Wild Card * Wukong * Abstrakt * Aerobic Assassin * Archetype * Bandolier * Beef Boss * Bunny Brawler * Burnout * Cloaked Star * Dreamflower * Far Out Man * Field Surgeon * Fireworks Team Leader * Funk Ops * Ghoul Trooper * Ginger Gunner * Gumshoe * Hacivat * Hay Man * Hazard Agent * Heidi * Highland Warrior * Ludwig * Maverick * Merry Marauder * Mullet Marauder * Nite Nite * Noir * Overtaker * Peekaboo * Rabbit Raider * Rapscallion * Reef Ranger * Scoundrel * Shade * Shadow Ops * Skull Trooper * Sleuth * Stage Slayer * Steelsight * Straw Ops * Sun Tan Specialist * Synth Star * Tomatohead * Toxic Trooper * Triage Trooper * Venturion * Ventura * Whiteout * Wreck Raider * Alpine Ace * Mogul Master * Absolute Zero * Airheart * Arctic Assassin * Backbone * Brawler * Brilliant Striker * Brite Bomber * Chopper * Chromium * Cipher * Circuit Breaker * Codename E.L.F. * Dark Bomber * Dazzle * Desperado * Diecast * Dynamo * First Strike Specialist * Fortune * Hyperion * Infiltrator * Jumpshot * Masked Fury * Maximillian * Midnight Ops * Moniker * Munitions Expert * Radiant Striker * Recon Expert * Recon Scout * Recon Specialist * Red-Nosed Raider * Sash Sergeant * Snorkel Ops * Special Forces * Survival Specialist * Sushi Master * Triple Threat * Armadillo * Assault Trooper * Commando * Crimson Scout * Devastator * Dominator * Garrison * Grill Sergeant * Highrise Assault Trooper * Jungle Scout * Liteshow * Nitelite * Nog Ops * Pathfinder * Ranger * Renegade * Scarlet Defender * Scorpion * Scout * Sgt. Green Clover * Star-Spangled Ranger * Star-Spangled Trooper * Tactics Officer * Tower Recon Specialist * Tracker * Trooper * Whiplash * Yuletide Ranger * Blue Striker * Double Helix * Eon * Galaxy * Havoc * Rogue Agent * Rose Team Leader * Royale Bomber * Sub Commander * The Ace * Trailblazer * Warpaint * Wingman Overwatch * D.Va * Orisa * Reinhardt * Roadhog * Winston * Wrecking Ball * Zarya * Bastion * Doomfist * Genji * Hanzo * Junkrat * McCree * Mei * Pharah * Reaper * Soldier: 76 * Sombra * Symmetra * Torbjorn * Tracer * Widowmaker * Ana * Brigitte * Lucio * Mercy * Moira * Zenyatta Assassin's Creed Franchise Shrek Franchise Wreck-it Ralph The Incredibles Kung Fu Panda Willy Wonka/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Willy Wonka * Charlie Bucket * Grandpa Joe * Augustus Gloop * Claire Gloop * Harold Gloop * Violet Beauregarde * Sam Beauregarde * Ginger Beauregarde * Veruca Salt * Henry Salt * Henrietta Salt * Mike Teavee * Amanda Teavee * Norman Teavee * Oompa Loompa * Oompa Loompa (2005) * Prince Pondicherry * Princess Pondicherry * Hellen Bucket * Nathan Bucket * Squirrel * Golden Goose * Winkelmann * Mr. Turkentine * Shopkeeper Bill * Computer Scientist * Auctioneer * Tinker * Mr. Joepeck * Newscaster * Arthur Slugworth * Prodnose * Ficklegruber * Dr. Wilbur Wonka Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossover Video games